


The Nose Knows

by Nenaro



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Natsu is a tease, Sexual content in later chapter, Some mature themes, talk of periods (not detailed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: She should have known better. It’s not like he hasn’t told her a thousand times how strong his sense of smell is. It honestly just should have dawned on her a long time ago.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 229





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this when I am super fucking tired so I hope it comes out okay. I’ll re read it tomorrow and edit it when I can. But I like to get things out when they are fresh!

Of course it couldn’t just be a normal Monday. 

She should have known better. It’s not like he hasn’t told her a thousand times how strong his sense of smell is. It honestly just should have dawned on her a long time ago.

But no, it hadn’t. So now Lucy is sitting here, holding her breath at the earth shattering revelation that Natsu had just revealed to her. On accident of course. 

“Excuse me?!” She seethes through clenched teeth, just loud enough that only the pink haired man could hear. 

She sees Natsu freeze at her angry whisper, spoon half way to his open mouth. Slowly he shifts his gaze to meet hers. 

Lucy can tell he didn’t think she’d heard him. In fact, he probably thought she was too busy listening to Happy talk about his latest fishing achievement.

“What?” He asks in a slightly nervous tone while he lowers his spoon.

Lucy feels anger and embarrassment rush through her. She clenches her right hand around her own spoon and with her other snatches a handful of his soft scarf. He lets out a slight yelp as she tugs him close only leaving a few inches between their faces. 

“Don’t ‘What’ me!” She snaps. “You’ve been able to smell...THAT this whole time?!” Lucy feels her face heating up. Not only at the topic of conversation but at her own idiocy of bringing his handsome face closer to hers in her anger. 

Natsu being close equals a nervous flushed Lucy. 

She can see the gears turn in his head as his green eyes widen. Lucy flushes as he breathes out a “Shit” and his warm breath tickles her lips. 

Natsu tries to pull back but the hold she has on his scarf won’t let him get far. “Uh Lucy, you think we could talk about this later?” He whispers back nervously. His warm hand curls loosely around her wrist as he tries to pry her off his scarf. 

Lucy glares at him knowing he’s trying to get out of it. He says ‘later’ but in reality that means never. If she doesnt get him to talk now, he never will. “Not later,” she tells him. “Now!” Lucy demands, voice still a whisper. She knocks their foreheads together to reinforce her point. Lucy wasn’t going to let him get away. 

She shivers a little when Natsus eyes seem to darken and he lightly growls, a frown growing in his face. “Luce,” he rumbles out. 

Lucy opens her mouth to demand he tell her but stops when she feels him stiffen. His eyes glance off the side. She follows his gaze and see he’s looking at Erza and Grey. Both have stopped eating and are looking at them curiously. 

“Don’t stop on our account, what did Flame-Turd do now?” A shirtless Grey asks smirking and pointing his fork at Natsu, hoping to see him get a Lucy Kick for whatever it was. 

Erzas features sharpen and she sends a chilling look to the pink haired mage. “Natsu, what have you done that has caused Lucy to be upset?” She demands loudly. 

Natsu tries to squirm away but Lucy doesn’t let go of his scarf. “I-I haven’t done anything!” He stutters out. “Tell ‘em Lucy!” 

Lucy almost outs him right there. But one look to his face and she knows she can’t. His pleading green eyes and the slight tremor of his bottom lip. Erza would skin him alive if she knew. Natsu would no longer be among the living. She gives him a slight smirk as an idea pops into her head. Natsus eye pinch together when he sees it and she sees him swallow. 

Lucy turns and smiles innocently to her friends. “I just remembered Natsu OWES ME for a favor I did for him,” she hears him snort next to her and the blonde tightens her hold on his scarf. She smiles wider when she hears him choke a little. “It’s time he pays up! Come on Natsu!” 

The blonde stands and yanks him along behind her as she leaves the guild. He fights her half heartedly, making a show of whining and dragging his feet. But she knows that he knows if he doesn’t go with her, Lucy could spell his doom with just a few words. 

Once outside the grumbling dragon slayer stops dragging his feet. Lucy smiles as he falls in step with her. His hand comes up again and loosely tries to pull her off of him. 

“You can let go now,” he rumbles grumpily. 

She looks at him and scoffs. “Yeah right, the second I do you’ll run off. We’re having this discussion and there’s no if ands or buts about it!” 

Natsu groans and lets go. He shoves his hands in his pockets and frowns. She snickers and continues to pull him along until they reach her apartment. 

Lucy has to use extra force as the pinkette purposely drags his feet grumbling again on the way up the stairs to her door. “Come on Luce, it’s no big deal! I’m starving too why couldn’t you let me finish,” He whines. 

She almost whirls on him right then and there but instead uses the extra anger to drag him faster along. Expertly she unlocks her apartment and yanks him inside. He stumbles as she lets go and Lucy can’t help but laugh as he face plants into her couch. 

“That’s not nice Lucy,” he glares at her as he lifts his face out of the cushions. She can’t help but snicker some more at his pout. 

When he sits up, drapes his left arm across the back of the couch, and relaxes, Lucy walks over. She sits down on the opposite end of the short couch. After a moment he seems to slouch down and she shoves at him when his warm leg pushes up against hers. “Stop hogging the couch Natsu!” 

But he ignores her and slouches down more. Flushing she shoves his leg again but it just remains invading her space. She huffs. Why does he have to be so damn childish? 

“I was here first,” he snickers giving her a lazy gaze as he presses his leg against her purposefully. His left hand taps rhythmically against the back of the couch. Lucy’s flush deepens as it always does under his attention.

She glares back, “It’s my couch!” Her hands push at his leg harder but it doesn’t budge. She curses him and his stubbornness in her head. Suddenly her hands stop pushing him as Lucy realizes that he’s trying to distract her. Doing something to annoy and aggravate her to get out of real trouble is his specialty. 

Letting go she sees him frown. Lucy thinks ‘two can play this game’. She leans back against her side of the couch and throws her legs over his and into his lap. Warmth spreads along her skin as she feels his body heat against the back of her legs. She does her best to ignore it and his raised eyebrows. 

The blonde settles herself some more and crosses her arms under her breasts. “I’m not falling for that Natsu. Spill, now.” She demands face still heated. “And you owe me now, so rub my feet for me.” Lucy smirks. 

Natsu groans and lets his head fall back. “Can’t you just let it go?” He pleads. Lucy tenses and her gaze snaps to his right hand. The one not tapping against the couch and the one now grabbing her calf massaging it, not her foot like she said. Her breath stutters out of her. “Ticklish here Luce?”

Lucy snaps her eyes up as he raises his head and gives her a devilish smirk. She huffs and forces herself to relax in his hold not wanting let him win. “No, Natsu we can’t let it go!” She snaps at him. 

They sit staring at each other for a moment before Lucy softly asks “Can you really smell it? Even before it starts?”

He sighs and runs his left hand through his hair. “It’s not like I want to okay? But yes...even before.” Natsu looks away and stares at the carpet. His fingers on her calf begin to idly stroke her skin.

She bites her lip, feeling a bit bad for him. “Have you always been able to tell?” 

He snorts. “Yes.”

“So you,” she begins but pauses when he glances up at her. “You can smell when girls are close to their periods? Doesn’t that get a bit...weird?” 

Natsu sighs again and lets his head fall back. He squeezes her leg once before returning to stroking her calf. Even though it’s nerve wracking to have him touch her like this, his warm hand feels wonderful as it massages her leg. She stretches and wiggles her toes a bit and sees him smile softly as he feels her leg flex. She shivers.

“Like I said, it’s not like I want to Luce. It’s kinda helpful though. I know when to avoid pissing you girls off,” he chuckles and lifts his head, this time he looks down at her legs lying across his lap. Lucy sucks in a breath when he uses both hands to begin massaging her leg. She shivers again and sinks lower onto the couch at his warm oddly gentle touch. 

“W-“ Lucy stutters as he switches his attention to her other leg. “What else can you smell?”

That makes him pause but only for a moment. Her partner huffs a laugh and she can see a mischievous smile form on his face. 

“Lots of things Luce,” he begins. “I can smell when Grey forgets to wash his underwear. Or when Master farts across the guild hall.” 

Lucy crinkles her nose up at that one. “Gross!”

Natsu just laughs. He explains he can smell when two people have been getting busy together because their scents mingling so closely, Lucy thinks it’s a good thing Mira hasn’t found that out yet or she’d torture the information out of him. Natsu makes a few jokes about some of the more unpleasant things he can smell. Lucy relaxes fully, laughing at his silliness. All the while Natsu continues to massage her, currently his warm hands are doing wonders on her foot.

Lucy, deciding to be brave asks him something shes become curious about. “What’s it like?” She asks vaguely. 

Natsu looks at her and raises a curious eyebrow. “What’s what like?” 

She flaps her hand at him to hide her embarrassment. “You know!” 

But he continues to just look at her not getting it. She huffs and drags her hand across her too warm face. 

“Periods Natsu, how can you tell? What’s it smell like?” she flushes and glances at him. His face shifts to understanding and his mouth makes an ‘o’ shape. He snorts and looks back to her feet deciding to switch again. She sighs as he begins his massage on the other foot. 

“For starters you girls start to smell a bit funny for a few days. Then it goes away. Few weeks later your scent changes again, it’s uh, thicker? Yeah, and that means do not anger at all costs,” Natsu moves from her foot back up her leg when he’s done explaining. 

Lucy lets out a small pleased noise as his warm hands continue to move across her shin and calf. She hears him snicker and digs her foot into one of this thighs in retaliation. Her eyes widen though as what he said sinks in. “Natsu,” Lucy licks her lips, face turning red again as embarrassment creeps up. “You can smell when a girls ovulating?” 

“Ovy what now?” He asks face crinkling in confusion. 

Lucy grabs every ounce of courage she has, not sure why she’s having this conversation with him. But it’s too late now. “You said that, first that girls smell funny for a few days or so and then it goes back to normal. Before they uh, you know,” she swallows and waves her hand around shyly. 

Natsu looks up at her and blinks flushing a bit. “Yeah, what about it?” 

The blonde chokes back a wheeze as another wave of embarrassment slams into her. “It’s when a girls most fertile Natsu, like, when there’s the highest chance she could get pregnant.” She looks away from him as her face feels like it’s caught on fire. 

She hears him choke a bit and his hands stall on her leg. Natsu breathes out a stuttering breath and resumes his slow massage. Lucy looks shyly at him but sees his gaze focused back on her leg. She also notices his a bit more flushed now himself. 

Natsu mumbles so softly she almost doesn’t hear it. But it makes her breath catch and send a whole new wave of heat through her. “You always smell really sweet, like French toast or something.” 

Lucy covers her face with an embarrassed groan trying not to believe she’d just heard that from her partner. 

“I meant what I said though,” Natsu continues on. Lucy peeks between her fingers at him and gives him a questioning look. “By smell alone I’d say Erzas probably a few days away from being a rage monster.” 

Lucy remembers what he had said in the guild when Erza snapped at him for the piece of food he’d rocketed across the table, ‘Smells like that time of month’ and snickers. “That’s not nice Natsu!”

He huffs. “It’s true! I bet you that I can tell exactly when yours will be!” He pauses tilting his head. “Give or take 1-2 days, and if I’m wrong I have to pay your rent for a month!” 

Lucy flushes and squawks. “Natsu that’s rude!” She crosses her arms in embarrassment, almost sure that her cheeks are going to melt off at some point. 

“You scared I’ll win?” The man challenges with a laugh and sends a daring look her way. Lucy glares at him. He knows she doesn’t like to back down from a challenge. 

“Fine,” She says, his eyes glitter and his smile widens. “You pay my rent for 2 months though.”

Natsu pauses and smirks. “Deal.”

The blonde squints at him. He’s oddly confident. But no one knows Lucy’s body like she does and she know how irregular she is. She smirks back. “So, Mr. Confident, if you win, which you won’t. What do you want?” 

The hairs on the back of Lucy’s neck stand up in a warning as the smirk on Natsus face deepens. “You have to spend a whole day with me. Just me. Doing whatever I tell you to.”

Lucy snorts. Imagining him making her clean his house or dragging her on some awful mission. Not like that hasn’t happened before. 

“Deal.” 

Natsus smile turns childlike as he begins actively tickling her. Lucy’s leg jerks as his fingers wiggle over her feet making her laugh. She tosses her head back at the onslaught and tries to wiggle away from him but he’s holding her in place. Lucy tries to push him away but it’s no use as he doesn’t budge. 

The blonde squawks as his fingers lightly touch the underside of her knee making her squirm with something other than the ticklish feeling he had been giving her. 

Lucy freezes and flushes at the noise she made. With wide eyes she meets Natsus gaze. She gulps when she sees how dark his eyes are and a smirk growing on his face. 

“Natsu don’t you da-“ she squeals as his hand tightens on her knee and she’s yanked done the couch. She flushes and her hands spring to her skirt trying to hold it down as her butt hits his thigh. 

Lucy glares at her best friend. Natsu just cackles and lightly tickles and strokes her knee again. Her leg jerks and she swats at him. “Stop it you jerk!” 

He snickers at her, dark green eyes glittering with mischief. “Relax Luce, I’m just making sure you’re more comfortable.” He rasps. 

“It’s not funny!” She squirms in his hold he just laughs at her again. She squeaks when he begins massaging her knee and a bit of her thigh with his right hand. Natsus left hand plants itself next to her right hip, between her and the back of the couch for balance as he leans over her a bit to continue his massage. 

Honestly she’s a bit stunned. She’d only asked him to massage her feet but here he is, willingly doing more. Which is why she stays put instead of Lucy Kicking him into next Tuesday when his hand slides further up her leg and brushes the edge of her skirt before massaging back down. It has nothing to do with how much she enjoys having his big, rough, and too warm hand sliding up and down her thigh. Nope. 

It becomes quiet for a few moments, Lucy relaxes as he continues, slowly. She sighs and brings her arms to her stomach and relaxes them there. Trusting him not to push any further when he looks up and gives her a sweet smile before looking back down and focusing. 

She shivers though as his thumb slides along the inside of her thigh, up and down, up and down, stroking his thumb in small circles as he massages her. Her breath comes out a bit quicker when on one stroke up his hand sneaks just under her skirt sending a pulse of heat through her. 

Lucys heart pounds loudly in her ear and she’s unsure what’s happening right here, right now, with her best friend. She squirms a little as heat slowly runs through her body pooling in an area close to where his rough hand is currently ‘massaging’ her. She resists clamping her thighs together and stares at Natsu. His face is set with concentration and his nostrils flaring just a bit as he breathes. 

Shivering as a light rumble comes out of him. She calls his name softly when his hand stops and he just breathes in and out staring at her leg. Lucy becomes suddenly very aware that her best friend, partner in crime, and dork of all dorks has his hand up her skirt. 

His voice comes out quieter than usual, almost as if he’s telling a secret. “I can also tell when someone is,” the pink haired man pauses. He peeks up at her face before quickly looking back down. Lucy hears and sees him take a deep breath in. Natsu’s chest expands and his hand lightly squeezes her thigh. 

Lucy swallows in anticipation, she wiggles her leg a little and twitches when he slides his hand up just a bit more. “When what?” She prompts, panting just a little.

Natsu looks up at her slowly, dark eyes shining. A wide smile slips on to his handsome face as he leans forward just a bit closer to her. Lucy flushes as a couch spring makes a noise from his hand pressing down more firmly with his weight. The heat of him so close making her sweat just a little. 

She can see his sharp teeth and Lucy jerks when his hand slides all the way up her thigh. Lucy sucks in a sharp breath when his thumb just misses her core, instead sliding along the outline of her panties. 

Her heart pounds and she shudders as Natsu’s hand bunches her skirt up when he grabs her hip and squeezes. Lucy feels hot as she squirms. Her thighs press together, boldly pulsing with a need and she stares wide eyed at Natsu. 

“I can tell Luce,” Natsu rumbles grinning down at her. “When you’re wet.” 

Lucy gasps at his vulgarity but before she can do anything Natsu pulls completely away cackling. “You should see your face!” He laughs running to the window. Which is smart. 

Because Lucy is going to kill him. She quickly recovers, embarrassment fueling the rage inside her as she chases hot on his heels ready to murder the pink haired jerk. 

Lucy barely misses grabbing the tail end of his scarf, hoping to strangle him, as he slides out of her window and lands in the ground outside. 

“NAAAATSUUUU!” She screams as he smirks evilly at her. 

“Next Friday!” He shouts walking backwards grinning like a mad man. In the light she can see a sprinkled of red across his cheeks. 

Lucy pauses and glares at him. “What?” She yells. 

He puts his hands behind his head and gives her a smoldering grin. “The bet Luce, I bet it hits you around next Friday, give or take a few days.” 

Lucy flushes and knows she’s as red as a tomato. “Shut up Natsu! Get back here so I can kick your ass!” She rarely cusses but after what he did she thinks he deserves it. 

The pink haired man just laughs and turns around. “See ya tomorrow Luce!” 

————————————————————————————  
The next day Natsu was kicked hard across the guild by a furious Lucy. In fact, it was so hard he didn’t get up for a good 30 minutes. The blonde didn’t even feel bad about it. 

The rest of the week goes by in a flash. The gang had gone on a 8 day mission. It wasn’t particularly tough but the train rides back and forth to a few places took up quite a bit of their time. 

Lucy never forgot about their bet though. By the time Thursday morning of the next week comes shes smirking to herself in the bathroom. She knew she’d win this. Normally when it comes to that time of the month for her, her body warns her with a few early cramps, fatigue, and even some minor cravings. 

Not a single thing pointed to her having to suffer womanhood this week. Looks like she’d get some extra spending money soon, with Natsu paying her rent and all. 

Thinking of Natsu, the man had taken to being even more of a pain for her. Regularly he would blatantly sniff at her and smirk. Or that little bubble of personal space she HAD been allowed? Well that was all but destroyed. He seemed to enjoy flustering her even more now. Doing so every chance he got. His level of comfort with her had grown. Substantially. 

At least 3-4 times a day his blazing rough hands would find some part of her to squeeze, or he’d find any excuse to plaster himself to her. Making her hot under the collar at any given moment. Needless to say she was a bit frustrated and more than ready to strangle him.

When they had gotten home yesterday she kicked him so hard he bounced like a skipping rock across the road. As the train was coming to a stop Natsu, who had his head in her lap the whole time, nuzzled her legs before LICKING her and NIPPING her thigh. She was so shocked that he was able to make it onto steady land for about 10 steps before she’d kicked him into oblivion. 

Lucy shivers and flushes as she looks in the mirror at herself remembering the feel of his tongue and teeth on her thigh. She raises her hands and slaps her cheeks a few times to gain her composure. 

By the time she makes it to the guild shes all but forgotten the events of yesterday afternoon. At least she tells herself that. 

Confidently she heads inside and is greeted by her fellow guild members. A brawl was already on going and she smiles. ‘It’s good to be home.’ Lucy thinks. 

It was honestly a nice easy normal day. Natsu only sniffed at her once before grunting, in what she thought was disappointment. Smiling Lucy made her way home that night and as she went about her nightly routine of taking a nice bath she froze. She stared at her panties in disbelief. There, on her underwear was a sign of something that wasn’t supposed to be. 

Furious she checks for herself. 

Later, while in the shower she groans and wipes her face in agitation, there were NO signs whatsoever. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before but seriously? Now of all times? She shouldn’t have underestimated him. Him and his damn nose. 

How she’s going to face him now Lucy isn’t sure. This wasn’t something one normally talked about....especially with guys and she’d made a damn bet with one on it!

When she was dry, dressed, and had her teeth brushed Lucy stepped out of her bathroom with a sigh. The blonde planned to spend the night with a bowl of ice cream and a book to wash away the annoyance of her partner winning this stupid bet. 

But life is cruel and likes laughing at her. 

Sprawled across her couch is Natsu. He’s eating her leftovers from yesterday’s dinner with a huge shit eating grin on his face. 

Lucy glares at him before she decides to just ignore him. So she goes about continuing her plans. Ignoring the green eyes staring at her back she enters her kitchen to get herself some water and a bowl for her ice cream. As she sets the bowl down the hair on the back of her neck raises. 

Turning around she comes face to face with Natsu, or rather his chin hitting her forehead. “Ouch Luce watch it!” He grunts taking a small step back and rubbing his chin. 

Lucy glares at him. “You watch watch it! You’re the one sneaking up on me!”

Natsu smirks down at her and it makes her flush with anger, damn him and his height. “Nin Nin!” he says and makes the hand sign. 

The blonde rolls her eyes and turns back around. Deciding she’s going to go back to ignoring him. 

She shouldn’t be surprised then, when he does exactly as he pleases anyway. Ignoring her ignoring him. 

Lucy’s breath stutters as he presses close to her. His naturally high body temperature making her flush and shiver as she feels his hard chest press against her back. His chin rests on her right shoulder and she squeaks when his hands find her hips and squeeze. 

She shudders as his breath tickles her ear and he rumbles against her back. Lucy flushes when she hears him take a deep inhale through his nose, his rumble getting louder. 

The blonde squirms and shivers again when Natsu burrows his face against her neck and breathes deeply. “Na-Natsu stop it!” Lucy demands trying to wiggle away from him. 

She gasps when he holds her even tighter against him. 

“You smell like a lost bet Luce,” Natsu chuckles and nuzzles into her neck. 

Lucy shutters but doubles her efforts to get him off, she’s not in the mood to be teased even though in all honesty she would have teased him for losing a bet just as much.

She tries to pry his hands off of her but instead of moving off, they wrap around her in a tight hug. “Let. Go!” She grunts. 

Natsu nuzzles her again and rumbles. Lucy can hear her heart pounding hard and fast and knows that if his sense of smell is so strong, his hearing must be just as. Another wave of heat travels through her paired with embarrassment. He knows and has known exactly what’s he’s doing to her. The jerk. 

Lucy’s knees buckle when she feels him open his lips against her throat and nip lightly at her skin. She makes an embarrassing noise when he licks her and sucks on the spot right after. Her mind wanders to the feeling of his mouth on her thigh and she shudders. 

Lucys thighs come together when he presses his hips to her ass, she can feel him. All of him as he presses tightly to her. A deep rumble vibrates through him and against her back making her gasp and close her eyes. 

Then his arms are gone. She barley manages to catch herself on the counter in time to stop her falling. She pants and spins to glare at him but freezes as she takes him in. 

Natsu is breathing heavily, his face is slightly flushed, and his hands are clenching and unclenching at his sides. His eyes are dark and smoldering as he gazes at her.

Impossibly Lucy flushes again when he takes a deep inhale through his nose and his dark eyes roll back. Natsu grumbles to himself before opening his eyes and locking his gaze with hers. 

“Don’t forget Luce,” she jumps when he rasps. “You’re mine for a whole day whenever I choose.” 

Lucy shudders at the implication and a small whine comes out of her when he licks his lips. His sharp teeth showing through his smile. 

He backs up and Lucy squeaks when she glances down, seeing exactly what he had been pressing against just moments ago standing proudly in pants. Heat scalds her cheeks and he chuckles at her reaction. 

“Just so you know, this,” he waves pointedly toward his crotch. “Isn’t because you’re starting your rage thing. I’m not a pervert.” Natsu grins. “You just make really interesting sounds and smell really good when you’re turned on.” She notices him flush deeply, almost looking like he hadn’t meant to say all that. 

Lucy blinks owlishly are him and feels her whole body light on fire, or at least what she thinks it would be like. She knows she probably redder than Erzas hair. “N-Natsu wha-“

“Also, you smell fucking fantastic during that ovy thing you told me about,” He cuts her off and growls out the last bit with a heated look and then he’s gone. 

Lucy stares slack jawed and embarrassed at the empty space he had just been in. What the hell was she supposed to do with that?


	2. Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is more aware than everyone thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey have some Natsu POV! Let me know what you think!

Sitting in a tavern late one night Natsu takes a big swig of his beer. Team Natsu has just finished their latest mission and decided to crash at the towns local hotel/tavern before heading back tomorrow. Everyone else had opted to go to bed, tomorrow’s early start on the train making them want to be bright eyed and ready for the day. 

Natsu, not yet tired and knowing he would be sleeping on the train tomorrow decided to stay in the main bar area and grab a bite to eat. He was starving anyway. 

He listens to the noise around him and sighs as he waits for his food. In hindsight this is kinda boring and he wishes at least Happy would have stayed. But even the blue feline had opted for rest. 

Thinking back, Natsu smiles at how banged up everyone had gotten, he wasnt pleased by their wounds but prideful knowing how strong they are together. They made the best team! 

He hears the waitress come back and turns to watch her, well actually watch the food she’s carrying. Natsus mouth waters at the spread she sets down in front of him, the smell making his stomach rumble with glee. 

He digs in messily and grins at her appalled face knowing she’d leave him alone now. She had called him handsome earlier when she took his order and dragged her hand down his shoulder, nails scratching him just a bit. 

Natsu isn’t an idiot. Well, everyone says he is. And although he doesn’t know much about a lot of different things, he does KNOW things. So, he’s not as much of an idiot as they think.

Granted most of his knowledge is based on his instincts, but he also hears things. Generally ignores them, but it can’t always be helped. He grew up around Fairy Tail! There’s ALWAYS some kind of talk going on. 

Nastu has been on the receiving end of “The Talk” more than once. He got it and understood the first time, but apparently, they decided he needed to hear it again. And again. 

So, it’s not that he DOESNT know. He’s just never cared. His life has always been about testing his abilities, food, Igneel, and protecting his family. 

He knew she had been “flirting” with him. He’d seen Lucy do it enough to get discounts to know what it was. But he wasn’t interested. She wasn’t quite right for his tastes. Not that she wasn’t pretty. But she wasn’t what he wanted. Didn’t even smell remotely interesting.

Natsu snorts around a barbecue rib as he hears some drunkards at the next table talk about their latest but false escapades, he can hear the lie in their tones. They’re lucky Erza isn’t here, she wouldn’t stand for their kind of chatter, not with how explicit they are. 

In fact, shes probably the reason he grew up so respectful in the first place. Natsu shivers thinking about the punishment he’d get if he even so much as stared at a girls ass and the red head caught him. One time was enough and he vowed never again. 

Until Lucy. Another reason he decided to grab a bite to eat instead of go back and sleep. 

The pink haired man quickly finishes his meal. He tosses money on the table for the bill and leaves. Natsu heads around the back of the tavern and makes sure no ones looking before climbing a nearby tree. He hops from the tree to the roof of the 3 story tavern and settles himself down on his back, hands behind his head. 

The night sky is clear and a gentle but warm breeze flows through the air. Both the moon and the stars are clearly visible and Natsu thinks Lucy would love to see them. Closing his eyes Natsu sighs at the thought. 

Lucy. 

She’s been nothing but hell on his senses lately. Groaning in annoyance he rolls to his side. 

‘I’m an idiot,’ he thinks. Knowing full well she’s been plaguing his senses since the very beginning. 

That first day, he didn’t even realize it. Looking back now though, he remembers how comforting and warm her scent was. He hadn’t been exactly the most self-aware person back then but he damn well knows better now. 

It took time, but one day he’d caught himself breathing deeply from her lingering sweet scent on his scarf. She had borrowed it from him on a particularly cold mission and didn’t give it back until they got home. The scent reminding him of syrup. It made his mouth water. 

At first after catching himself he’d been embarrassed and tried to resist doing it. But the temptation was too strong. Natsu had been anxious, trying to ignore the small wafts of Lucy’s scent that would sneak out every time he moved. His body felt hot and he was unusually clammy. 

When it finally became too much he found himself in an almost coma like state breathing in her scent in a secluded corner of the guild. Curled up on the floor in the back of the guild storeroom he had squinted his eyes in concentration and his mouth hung open as her scent filled his nose. Sending heat and need through his body.

That’s how of all people Gajeel had found him.

_Past:_

_“Damn Salamander, what the hells wrong with you?” Gajeel snickers out._

_Natsu tenses and growls at him, clutching the scarf tighter to his face not liking the other dragon slayer near him at the moment, especially with his senses do filled with Lucy. A surge of ‘Fight! My space!’ Flooding his mind._

_"Calm down, I’m not going to touch you I’m just here to get some more salt, we’re out up front.” the black-haired dragon slayer says._

_But it does nothing to ease Natsus tension. He stares at Gajeel and growls again, wanting him to leave, not liking him invading his space._

_Gajeel raises his eyebrow and sniffs. Natsu snarls at him for it. But the the pierced man just snags the giant salt container, eyes still locked with Natsus, his grin widening as he fully takes the pink haired man in. “Yo, your eyes are pitch black you know that? We have food in here dumb ass, you better deal with IT soon before someone else come in. Or I’m sending bunny girl in here and I’m guessing you wouldn’t want her to see you getting off to her smell, gihi!”_

_Natsu growls at him as he leaves, scarf still attached to his nose. He gathers all his strength to ignore the pulsing heat in his pants. But it takes a long time for him to calm down. Even longer to pry the scarf from his face._

Present:

Natsu sighs again, that’s when THIS had all started. It’s been a year or so since then. He’s done his best to push through his strange urges, but he can’t always help it. He thinks of the random pieces of her clothes he couldn’t help but take. He’d spend the few quiet moments he got filling his senses with her smell, unable to resist stroking himself as his mind wondered. He’s always returns the clothes before she noticed of course. 

It had taken him a long time to get used to idea that Lucy’s scent caused him to pop his first true boner along with many, many more. But, he’s not one to be embarrassed long. So, he feels no shame indulging in her scent any chance he can. 

It also hadn’t occurred to him until much later that the reason her scent had gotten to him so worked up that time, was because she was in heat. He’d smelled it before of course, piqued his interest just enough but it hadn’t made him react much. Just sent a little spark of heat through his bones, kind of like a small itch. Luckily no one else’s scent did this to him.

Having her fresh heat scent that close to his nose really screwed him up. And the clothes she wears for fucks sake. The few times he’s seen her naked? Yeah. That has him all kinds of fucked. 

Had he not caught her scent so strongly that time, Natsu thinks he’d still be where he is. Maybe a bit more clueless though. 

Natsu huffs as heat creeps up his spine from the memory of the last time he’d accidentally seen her naked. He sits up from the not nearly cold enough roof tiles and frowns down at the throbbing bulge in his pants.

He doesn’t want to go to their team shared room. Ever since that day in the storeroom he’s been hyper aware of her heat scent. 

A scent that currently lingers on her now. And he doesn’t exactly want to be around his other teammates sporting a raging boner. Erza would skin him for sure. 

Although Lucy, her reaction would be interesting.

A smirk forms on his face as the last month comes to mind. She had been responsive to him. He hadn’t thought to go as far as he did. Natsu only wanted to tease her, seeing her flush at his confession had sent a thrill down his spine.

He was surprised when she gave him full access to her legs. A bad choice on her part, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Having her soft smooth skin all to himself, he’s a dragon and their known to be greedy sometimes. 

The noises she made while he rubbed her skin and muscles caused him issue though. It made him impatient. Made him want to lie down on top of her right then and press against her. Show her exactly what she’d been doing to him, make her scream his name in pleasure.

But he didn’t do that. Instead he had teased her, making her face go red being one of his favorite past times, and inadvertently teased himself.

Hearing her heartbeat speed up and her breath stutter pleased him to no end. It wasn’t until the sweet scent of her arousal that he realized he fucked up. Arousal is something he has smelled before, from others. Never from someone interested in what HE was doing though. And never from Lucy. At least directly. He had of course smelled it faintly in her bed sheets. But nothing like this. 

It had taken every ounce of control he had to not rip her lace panties off. It had nearly killed him when his thumb brushed across the side of them and a fresh wave of the scent washed over him. So he did the only think he could think of, made a joke to make her blush and got the hell outta there. 

Natsu laughs and scratches his nose. “No way she’d have let me live if I had stayed,” he states dryly to the breeze. 

The pink haired dragon slayer shivers and he growls remembering the way she had said his name and the noises she made when he had her pressed against her counter, how fast her heart jumped in her chest, and the scent of sweet arousal mixed with a deep musk. “Fuck Lucy is going to kill me one day,” he whines to himself. 

He decides then, camping out on the roof is his only option. Natsu wouldn’t last a minute cooped up with her in a small hotel room. It wouldn’t matter if he had to share a twin bed with Ice-Dick or knowing that Erza was sleeping close to Lucy, always ready to jump into action at the smallest threat. None of that would make a difference. He’s end up attacking his friends. 

If he was going to do anything with her, it wouldn’t be in the company of others. Natsu growls at the idea then snorts at how territorial he is. His cock gives another throb and he grits his teeth. 

Quickly Natsu unzips his shirt vest and rolls it up into a makeshift pillow. He leans back against the tiles and shivers as the coolness touches his heated skin. It’s not enough, but it’ll do. Reaching down he adjusts the hardness in his pants, ignoring the spike of interest that goes through him at the contact. 

He blinks at the night sky again before closing his eyes for good, Natsu knows it’s going to be a long night. A grin spreads across his face as the next part of his plan is soon to unfold.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The train ride is absolutely terrible. He HATES trains. Natsu groans as his stomach pinches for the umpteenth time. Gentle fingers brush soothingly through his hair and he sighs. Thankfully Lucy hadn’t revoked his lap privileges from their last trip.

He breathes only through his mouth to avoid taking any of her delicious scent in and causing a weird nausea boner. He doesn’t want that memory, ever. 

Turning his head towards her stomach he feels her tense and then relax under him. Curiously he breathes out and feels her covered (thankfully by shorts and not a skirt) thighs jerk and clamp tighter together. Natsu would grin in triumph if he wasn’t so sick. 

He behaves and dozes the rest of the way home, not wanting to chance losing this and having Erza try to help him. His stomach uncoils as soon as he’s on solid land and he whoops in joy. 

Natsu leads the team back to the guild, when he bursts in he can’t stop himself from picking a fight. ‘It’s good to be home!’ He thinks. 

He doesn’t get as far into it as he usually would though. Natsu has a plan and he wasn’t going to get distracted from it. Keeping an eye on Lucy he laughs and kicks Grey in the side, pushing him into a few others and causing an even bigger fight to break out. 

He grins and locks eyes with Happy. The blue cat flys him around while he kicks at his guild mates or grabs them and throws them into each other. Happy let’s him drop though when a stool whizzes by. “You’re on your own Natsu!” He cackles as he fly’s away, leaving Natsu directly in the middle of everything. 

A little later when he sees his blonde partner gather herself to head home, Natsu breaks carefully away from the brawl and catches up to her. “Wait for me and Happy Lucy!” He grabs their travel gear and puts the pack on. He grunts at the weight in his back. 

She turns and smiles at him. “Happy is staying with Wendy and Carla tonight, he said something about having a movie night and giving her the fish he got this morning at the market,” Lucy says as she carefully maneuvers around a few unconscious guild members. 

Natsu chuckles at his little buddy and follows her out of the guild. Mentally he thanks Happy for going along with his plans. The warm summer air hits Natsu and he breathes in deeply for the first time through his nose. The breeze carries Lucy’s sweet scent right to him. 

With eyes half lidded he follows behind her. Lucy doesn’t seem to notice him lagging behind and a small smirk creeps up on his face. He watches her hips as they sway in front of him enticingly. 

Natsu shoves his hands in his pockets and continues to breathe in her scent. Heat stirs in him and he growls lowly. 

Without Erza or anyone else around he’s free to let his eyes roam across her curves. Natsus hands twitch in pockets as he thinks about what it would feel like to run his palms down her back, fingers brushing her sides, and stoping at full hips. His eyes lock on her ass and he admires every move the muscles make as she walks. Mavis he loves her ass. 

He’s done this many times, staring at her completely oblivious form. He’s gotten good at feigning innocence when caught too. Turning the tables and asking her why SHES staring at him always works. 

Natsus smirk widens. Lucy hasn’t caught on yet that he knows, but she’s let her eyes wander his from many many times. He’s caught her brown eyes darken and the slight red tint on her cheeks more times than he can count.

Seeing her get heated and smelling her getting turned on by him has made him confident, which is why he had teased her mercilessly last month. He’s always loved seeing her squirm.

His smirk falls just a little though as he thinks about the night he had Lucy pressed to her counter. Natsu knew from the incident with the couch that she wanted him. Pinpointed right then what her heated looks have meant prior to that day. But having her against the counter, throbbing dick pressed against her plush warm ass, he was almost senseless. 

She would have let him continue. Of that he’s sure. He could have made her HIS. But it wasn’t exactly right. She may want him, he’s pretty sure she’s never wanted anyone else just by the fact of scent alone. But he wasn’t just going to TAKE like some barbarian.

Lucy was worth more than that. He wanted all of her, his instincts telling him she was his, his mate, his partner, his Lucy. And he wanted to be hers. He wasn’t sure she felt as deeply as he did. 

So, he would wait, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t hunt her, he’s a dragon after all. And he’d make her want him as a mate. 

Natsus smirk widens again as she sways a little to a beat she’s humming to herself.

Hunting her for the last few months has quickly become is favorite activity. He had started with small things throwing his arm over her shoulder, sitting with their thighs touching, making her blush every chance he got. Brushing his hands against her on “accident”, liking the way her breath would stutter at the touch and how her heart would hammer away adorably in her chest.

The couch had been a true happy accident. But it cemented that he had a real shot with Lucy and stoked a fire in his belly. 

He had let her cool off after the counter incident and think he’d forgotten all about last month. Now that they’re home for a while, It was time to heat things up again. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy hums to herself happy to be home and getting to sleep in her own soft bed! The mission had been an amazing success and she had enough jewel to last two whole months! She smiles wide and turns around to face Natsu to ask him what they should do for dinner, but the words get stuck in her throat.

Her face burns as she notices where his half open eyes have been staring. When his dark green eyes snap up to her face and his smirk widens her heart stutters and begins to race. 

Lucy stops walking and waits for him to stop in front of her. She frowns up at him face still burning. 

“Sup Lucy?” Natsu casually asks smirk still in place and dark eyes trying to play innocent. 

She huffs as heat races down her spine, his gaze making her shiver just a little. “Were you staring at my butt!?” Lucy demands face heating up further. 

Her partner just continues smirking at her. She had thought his weird behavior was done. Lucy didn’t know if he had scared himself, or if he realized he’d taken his jokes to far. But since the night he had her pinned against her counter, he hasn’t so much as winked suggestively at her much to her relief and frustration.

Lucy opens her mouth to demand an answer but is cut short. A squeak comes out instead as Nastu swiftly leans down and the top of his nose touches hers. 

He doesn’t say anything and Lucy’s heart pounds loudly in her ears. Her eyes flick down to his lips when she notices his tongue wetting them. Lucy can’t help but do the same to her own. Her thigh muscles tighten when she hears the quiet but deep growl he lets out. 

In a flash he’s out of her face. Lucy yelps and jumps in surprise as his warm hand smacks her right on her butt and SQUEEZES as he glides past her. “Can’t help it if you walk in front of me Lucy,” his growls out with a rough voice. 

‘Did NATSU just....grab my ass?!’ Stunned Lucy doesn’t move, she’s feeling a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, anger, and the stirrings of being turned on. She doesn’t know which one to lean on and the blonde is startled when Natsu calls out to her again. 

“Come on Lucy! I’m starving!” He whines. 

She looks at him and sees his demeanor has all but changed back to the Natsu she’s used to, his hands are behind his head and his body is relaxed. Normal. Except his eyes. Those remain almost black as he stares at her from several feet away. 

When she doesn’t move he speaks again. “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to start cooking without you, with my own fire,” he grins his childish grin and that makes her react. 

“Natsu you WILL NOT start a fire in my house again,” she yells as she remembers his last adventure with cooking in her apartment. 

Lucy races up to him thinking to give him a good thump on the head for messing with her but stops short when she sees his nostrils flare and his eyes flash. A rumble comes out of him as he stares her down. Heat rushes through her at the look. 

“I think Lucy,” Natsu smirks at her and Lucy gasps when his hands drop and one yanks her to him by wrapping a finger around one of the belt loops on her shorts. Lucys hands land on his covered but warm solid chest and her heart pounds desperately as he pulls them together fully. 

Natsu leans down and Lucy shudders as his breath tickles her ear and his hand slides up from her shorts. It glides among her hip and his warm rough fingers brush just under her shirt. 

“N-Natsu!” She stutters as his lips brush her ear and heat ripples through her body. 

“I think, that I’ll be starting a lot of fires in your house,” Natsu whispers before biting gently at her ear and sucking the lobe into his warm mouth. Lucy gasps and arches against him. 

She feels him kiss her just behind her ear before he backs away and turns around. Lucy almost gets a face full of their travel gear. 

“Come on Luce stop being lazy! I’m starving,” his words snap her out of her stupor. 

“NATSU!” She growls out loudly before stomping after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, heres part two. It didnt come out like I thought it would but hey, its here! There will be one more part but I have a feeling I'm going to be writing another story soon so I may do that first. If not Pt 3 will be next! And Natus will have some questions to answer. Thanks for reading! You can come talk to me on tumblr I'm Keyvan-Firedrake. I need friends. Also, if I'm honest I have some story ideas that have gotten my interest more than this, so I feel like this is lacking. I hope its not for you guys! I hope you enjoy the build up!


	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu reminds Lucy of their bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its late but its here!

Lucy blinks down at the dirty plate in her hands. To say she’s confused would be an understatement. This hot and cold business her partner has been putting her through lately, to say the least, is aggravating. It’s left her thinking in a constant jumbled mess. 

She glances up from the plate she’s currently washing at the mage in question. Seemingly oblivious to her inner turmoil, the pink haired idiot smiles happily to himself as he hums a little tune and dries his now clean plate.

Not wanting to be caught staring Lucy quickly looks back at the plate in her hands and begins scrubbing it. He had been so normal for the last few weeks. No teasing whatsoever. Then, like a switch being flipped on he suddenly started up his strange, odd, and entirely frustrating behavior. 

Lucy had been nervous the rest of the way home. Wondering exactly what was going to happen between them once they got behind closed doors. Alone. Together. No one to interrupt them. 

When she opened her door and his shoulder brushed against hers she had sucked in a breath of anticipation. Only to be blindsided by his lack of....anything. It was as if whatever switch had flipped inside him on their walk home, had just as suddenly flipped off. 

Her partner acted just as goofy and childish as usual. The only difference was that he actually offered to help her clean up dinner. 

Lucy bites her lip nervously as she hands Natsu the now clean plate. It had been the last thing to wash so she drains the water in the sink and dries her hands. 

“Hey Lucy,” Natsu calls to her as he places the plate back into its proper cabinet. Lucy jumps a little in surprise, mind having been flooded with the confusing thoughts and memories from the last month or so. She looks up questioningly at him as she shakily folds the dish towel. “Want to go on a mission tomorrow?” 

She snorts and relaxes at his question. Typical. They’d just gotten back this afternoon and of course he’s ready to go out again. “Natsu, I have enough money to last me a little while. I’d like to relax for at least a few days, maybe a week, before we race off to another dangerous mission.”

Lucy shakes her head at her partners antics and exits the kitchen. She relaxes further thinking everything is definitely back to normal. 

“In that case,” Natsu rumbles deeply. Lucy tenses at his heated tone. She let her guard down too soon. “You wouldn’t mind me cashing in on our bet would you?”

Turning, she sees her partner leaning against the door seal with his arms crossed. His dark eyes keeping her trapped in place. Lucy swallows as the hair on the back of her neck begins to stand up and heat rises in her cheeks. 

“W-what do you mean?” The blonde manages to get out. She crosses her own arms, unsure of what else to do with them. 

A smirk spreads wide on his face, like he was pleased with her response. It makes Lucy shudder. 

Natsu pushes himself off the door frame and takes the few steps between them, until he’s looking down at her and Lucy has look up in order to keep their heated eye contact. “I hope you haven’t forgotten our bet Lucy,” he raises a challenging eyebrow at her. “The bet that I won.” 

She clears her throat as embarrassment washes over her. “Of course I haven’t.” 

Lucy flushes as his grin deepens and his face slowly comes closer. Her heart jumps in her chest and hammers in her ears. Natsu’s eyes flick down to her lips and he tilts his face just a little. Lucy stands frozen as his warm breath tickles her lips. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucy sighs as she tangles her fingers into Natsu’s surprisingly soft hair. She smiles as she remembers the first time she’d touched his pink locks thinking they would be oily or maybe even dry. The blonde hadn’t thought he would take care of his hair but it never ceases to amaze her just how soft and completely untangled his hair actually is. 

Looking down at her partners sleeping face she blushes. ‘It’s a good thing Happy isn’t here to see this,’ she thinks. 

Natsu has his face buried against her stomach. Sure he’s spent several train rides with his head in her lap, sometimes facing her even. But he’s never snuggled so tightly against her before. He’s also never had that sleepy, obviously pleased smile on his face either. 

And the odd little rumble that seems to be coming from him? That’s never happened before either. Who knew dragon slayers could purr? Definitely not Lucy.

Right now, besides the general nervousness that comes with Natsu being close to her, Lucy feels anxious. They’d left home on the earliest train, the sun just barely beginning to light the sky. Glancing out the window of the train Lucy watches the trees fly by. 

‘What do you have in store for me Natsu?’ she thinks remembering the last few days.

_Lucy flushes as his grin deepens and his face slowly comes closer. Her heart jumps in her chest and hammers in her ears. Natsu’s eyes flick down to her lips and he tilts his face just a little. Lucy stands frozen as his warm breath tickles her lips._

_A small noise of surprise escapes her when he suddenly pokes her nose with a rough finger. Lucy blinks rapidly in shock as he says “Boop!” And then backs away._

_“Wha-t?” She questions her partner who has a mischievous grin plastered on his face._

_Lucy feels her skin heat up again as he chuckles at her. She drops her arms and clenches her fists. The blonde is unsure if she should chase after him to punch him or kiss the infuriating grin off his stupid face._

_She doesn’t move though as Natsu turns and heads to her window. He opens it and straddles the window seal. Then Natsu looks up at her with a smile. “In two days I’ll come get you,” he tells her._

_She frowns in confusion._

_“You owe me a full day of doing whatever I want Luce,” Natsu explains. “I’ll come get you in two days. I have a few things to get together first. Just make sure you’re ready!” A wide smile spreads across his face and then he’s gone._

_Lucy paces. And paces. Her mind doesn’t stop reeling as she wonders what exactly she’s gotten herself into._

_For the next day or so Lucy tries to pretend everything’s alright. She goes to the guild, both Happy and Natsu no where to be seen thankfully, and chats with Levy. The bluenette between missions herself and Lucy all but forgets about the bet._

_It’s not until noon the second day when Happy appears and reminds her._

_“Luuucy!” Comes the long drawn out call of her blue feline partner. Lucy turns around from her kitchen counter just in time to get a chest full of a purring Happy._

_She laughs and gives him a small squeeze before she freezes. If Happy is here, Natsu isn’t far behind. Pulling the feline off of her she lets him go, he flys behind her as she investigates her apartment for her pink haired partner._

_Lucy frowns when she hears Happy snickering. “I know you want to see him sooooo much but Natsu isn’t here Lucy, he’s still getting ready for your trip,” he says teasingly._

_The blonde looks at Happy and her frown deepens. “Trip?”_

_Happy’s eyes begin to sparkle with glee. “Yeah! He sent me to tell you to pack for tomorrow. Your train leaves at 5am!” He merrily flys around her as Lucy blinks in confusion._

_“Train? What train? Where are we going?” She demands pressing her fingers to her temples in irritation._

_The blue cat groans at her. “Duh! I can’t tell you weirdo! Natsu just told me to tell you to pack for an overnight stay. He said it would be warm weather and maybe bring a spare outfit,”Happy taps his chin in thought. “Oh! And your swim suit just in case!”_

After Happy had relayed his message the blue feline had left saying he had things to prepare as well. Nervously she had packed, unsure if Happy was playing a prank or not but unwilling to be unprepared either way.

If it’s one thing Lucy does, she keeps her promises. This time, regrettably.

When she had arrived at the station that morning to see a sleepy Natsu sprawled across a bench, her heart beat sped up as she noticed Happy was no where to be seen. 

While they waited for the train Natsu told her Happy was staying with Wendy and, causing Lucy to flush at the implications. He told Lucy that Wendy had cast her spell on him to help him with the train while he dropped Happy off too so he wont be as sick for the ride. Not much else was said between them and when the train arrived Natsu had snuggled into her. Promptly falling asleep.

Lucy sighs again and closes her eyes. She hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, too worried about this ‘trip’ of theirs. A small smile forces its way on to her face as she hears her partner mumble in his sleep before letting out a relaxed sigh as her fingers brush soothingly through his hair.

She’s not sure how long they sit like that, but soon enough the train is slowing down and waking her from her light doze. Over the announcements she hears the destination, it’s theirs. Lucy opens her eyes and blinks the sleep away. 

Natsu snorts in her lap and she shakes her head at him. Lucy removes her fingers from his hair and pulls lightly on his ear. 

“Natsu,” she calls trying to wake him. “Natsu wake up, we’re here.” 

The dragon slayer frowns and burrows deeper into her stomach making her flush. Her heart starts hammering away in her chest again as the train slows to a stop. 

Lucy tries shaking him by his shoulder but the stubborn idiot just growls at her and continues sleeping. People begin to exit the train, looking at the pair as they walk by. Lucy flushes with embarrassment and lets her head fall back. She’s going to have to just stand up and let him fall off. Serves him right anyway. 

Lifting her head in determination Lucy prepares to stand but her body jolts as she glances back down to her partner. Brown eyes meet one dark green eye as he looks up sleepily. 

Lucy stares down at him and feels her face heat up as he nuzzles her slowly, not once breaking eye contact. A smirk stretches across his face as he continues for a few more moments before sitting up and stretching noisily. 

She jumps when his gruff voice tickles her ear. “You alright there Lucy?” 

Lucy stands and covers her ear, embarrassment flowing through her and making her flush a deep red. “Shut up Natsu!” She yells as she stalks out of the small compartment and into the aisle, leaving her partner to grab their bags, his laughter making her flush deepen. 

When Natsu finally joins her outside, his pack on his back and Lucy’s suit case carried in one hand, she glares at him and crosses her arms. Annoyingly that seems to just make his smile grow wider. 

“Give me your hand,” he demands finally. Lucy glances down at the hand he has extended towards her. The one not carrying her luggage. As she stares at it his fingers wiggle pointedly. “Luce, your hand.” 

Tentatively Lucy places her hand in his. He’s never asked before, well he’s never demanded it either. Natsu has always just grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. This strangely feels more intimate. It has...intention. 

Lucy blushes as his warm fingers intertwine with hers and her partner begins walking. She’s shocked when, instead of pulling her behind him as usual, Natsu takes a slower pace and walks side by side with her. She chances a glance at his face and sees him smiling cheerfully. 

Natsu, feeling how tense Lucy is through their connected hands gives her hand a light reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry Lucy!” He says bumping her shoulder with his. “This will be fun! I promise.”

Warmth spreads through him at her small trust filled smile and he resists the urge to hurry them along. He begins to swing their hands a little between them hoping to see her smile widen. It does. 

Lucy takes in her partner’s silliness. It relaxes her. “So where are we going?”

“We gotta get something to eat first, then check in, after that I’ll tell you more!” Natsu tells her focusing back on the path ahead of them. He’s thankful there aren’t any signs advertising the reason they are there. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. 

Lucy looks around as they continue walking down the crowded street. Shops and stands litter the way. ‘This must be the towns market place,’ she thinks. The blonde rolls her eyes as Natsu sniffs out a place for breakfast. As usual he eats like a starved man while she munches slowly. Lucy is also pleasantly surprised when he pays for the meal. 

Soon enough they are on their way again. Lucy is startled when he asks for her hand for a second time before they make their way down the street. She hopes Natsu knows the way to the inn. The idiot sometimes forgets to look up directions to the places they go. 

As they round a corner Lucy grunts as someone walks into her shoulder stopping them in their tracks. She lets go of Natsu’s hand and rubs her shoulder, glaring at the man who had barreled into her before realizing he was blind, the cane he had been using now a few feet away having been knocked out of his hand. 

Immediately her annoyance is gone and she rushes over to the cane picking it up and handing it to the man. “I’m sorry about that sir, are you alright?” 

The man smiles and thanks her. “I’m quite alright young lady,” he says before waving her off with another smile. 

Lucy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before warm fingers slide between hers once again. She blushes and look up to her partners smiling face. “Alright Luce?” 

She nods and glances back down to their hands. “I am, I’m a bit curious about this though,” Lucy says and holds up their combined hands between them. 

Natsu snorts. “Get used to it,” his smile turns into a grin. “It’s part of the bet.” 

Lucy squeaks as he turns suddenly and pulls her along, continuing their journey to the inn. This time he holds her closer to him. Every time she puts a little distance between them Natsu closes it immediately. The blonde mage begins to get frustrated as she almost trips a few times because of this. 

When they finally arrive at their ‘destination’ Lucy’s jaw drops. 

“Is this,” she begins but pauses to look at her partner. Natsu is grinning from ear to ear and his eyes are shining with excitement. “Natsu how did you manage this?” 

She’s stunned. Tickets to this place are impossible to get. The last time she had checked it showed a 6 month wait period.

Natsu shrugs as if it’s no big deal and tugs on her hand. “I’ll explain later. We gotta go check in, I want to make sure we get a good room.” 

Lucy’s face and all the way up to her ears flushes with heat as she takes in what he said. “Room” not “rooms”. Shyly she follows behind him as he leads her into the worlds biggest and most popular water park attraction. It’s only been open to the public for about 10 months and it’s popularity hasn’t dwindled since day one. 

She’s a little annoyed at herself for not putting two and two together, she knew the park was in this city but she hadn’t thought for even a second they’d be visiting it. 

When they get up to the counter Lucy tries to let go of Natsu’s hand but he just tightens his grip on her. The desk clerk glances down to their hands and looks them over with a wide smile. 

Shyness floods Lucy and she looks away knowing her face is a funny shade of red. She barely picks up on Natsu telling the clerk they were their for a reservation under the name ‘Dragneel’, her heart is beating too loudly in her ears and her nerves scramble her thoughts. 

‘One room?! By our selves? What is he thinking? Is he going to make me play his maid or something? What if...what if he just wants to have his wicked way with-okay that’s dumb. Wait, he’s going to make me go on the big scary ride-‘ Lucy’s racing thoughts are cut off as she’s tugged, gently oddly enough, away from the counter. 

She stares at her partners back as he pulls her along behind him, this time not able to contain his enthusiasm. “I got us a great room!” He grins over his shoulder. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Great it is too. Lucy’s eyes widen at the suite. It looks expensive. She gulps nervously at the single bed. 

“Wow!” Natsu exclaims. “It’s so big!” He drops their items and races over to face plant on the king sized bed. Lucy drags her eyes away from the bed and chuckles at him as she shyly explores the room. 

Making her way to the sliding glass door she sees the room has a nice balcony show casing a wonderful view of the ocean, the water park itself being the main attraction but obviously the beach bringing some tourism as well. She breathes in nervously before re-entering the suit. Natsu is no where to be seen, probably in the bathroom, and she relaxes just a little. 

It has a lovely kitchen complete with a stove, microwave, and a decent sized fridge. Lucy thinks it’s a bit much for one night but she isn’t going to complain. 

Shes continuing her exploration, completely avoiding the bed, when the bathroom door clicks open. Lucy tenses as her nerves kick in again. Glancing at her partner she notices he’s still wearing his sandals but has changed into his swim trucks, the black ones with red flames on the bottoms. He’s also not wearing a shirt and Lucy quickly looks up and away from his muscled chest before she blushes again. 

Natsu has his scarf already tied around his head, it’s her favorite thing he does with it. Not that she will ever admit to him that he’s pretty hot like that. Nope. He doesn’t need that ego boost.

Natsu, noticing her looking at him smirks. “Lucy why don’t you go get changed into your swim suit? I’ll explain everything after you’re done!” He chuckles when she eyes him suspiciously before grabbing her suit case and going into the bathroom. Lucy gasps and Natsu laughs louder at her delight. 

“This bathroom is amazing!” She squeals. 

“Oi! Don’t you even think about taking a bath right now you hear? We have stuff to do!” Natsu pounds a fist on the door as he hears her fiddle with the giant bath tub’s faucet. 

Lucy smiles in delight at how luxurious and big the tub is. ‘The water gets hot instantly too!’ She beams as she shuts the water off. “I’ll be back for you later sweetie,” she says to the tub, running her hand along the side as she stands. 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Natsu snorts loud enough for her to hear. He laughs when she tells him to shut up. Listening he hears her open her suit case. Nodding to himself satisfied she wouldn’t try ditching him for a bath right now, Natsu makes his way back over to the bed. 

He dives onto it and groans as he sinks into the plush blankets. ‘So far so good,’ he thinks to himself. Which is true. Lucy hadn’t really put up much of a fight. Not that he expected her to, she had a promise to keep after all and she always keeps her promises. 

Natsu just hopes he can keep his hands to himself, well mostly to himself, for the day. He has a plan and he won’t let his dick ruin it. Luckily her heat scent has died down. That’s the majority of the reason why he had to wait a few days for this. 

There’s no way hes keeping his hands off Lucy as it is, if she was smelling so good and full of heat on a trip like this, it would only be worse. Natsu wasn’t even sure if he could fully control his jealousy either. Sometimes, it got out of control. He’s burned people’s clothes off as a “prank” just to make them stop drooling over Lucy or flirting with her. 

But being here? While she smelled like THAT? No, it was a good idea he’d waited until it was over, he would have probably murdered someone just for looking at her. Of course, she still smells fantastic. Mouth watering even. 

But now his overprotective instincts won’t be as intense. Natsu snorts, face still pressed into the bed remembering the first time he’d wanted to smash some guys face in just for gawking at Lucy. He’d thought he was crazy. Even spent the next few train rides being ‘taken care of’ by Erza as self punishment, her metal armor really isn’t comfortable.

Natsu rolls over and sits up when the door creeks open. His breath catches and he holds back a rumble that tries to creep up in his chest. He quickly throws on a big goofy grin to cover up the growing heat spreading through his body. She’s going to be his death one of these days.

Lucy smiles at Natsu. She feels a small flush come over her as his heated gaze is quickly covered up by a boyish grin. Her partner has seen her many times in a bikini and so she’s not as nervous as she thought she’d be. Lucy praises herself, knowing she looks good in her new swimwear and sandals.

Her bikini top and bottom are both salamander orange. The top is held up by thin straps tied together in a neat bow at the back of her neck and the band that stretches under her breasts meets at the center of her back with a clasp securely holding the two sides together, similar to a bra. At her hips rests two neat bows made of the same material as her neck straps, luckily they are just for cosmetics and NOT holding her bottoms up. Lucy doesnt need THAT to worry about, especially with Natsu’s mischievous nature. 

To complete her look she has a sheer white cover skirt tied around her waist. It’s open just a little bit over her left thigh and on it are yellow orange and salamander orange hibiscus flowers. Lucy knows the shade of orange she has on won’t even register with Natsu. But she feels a rush of excitement going through her at the idea of parading around in a color the same name as her partners nickname. Salamander.

Tying her hair in a loose slightly messy ponytail, she raises an eyebrow at Natsu. “So, you going to explain what’s going on?” She prompts him. 

“Yep!” Natsu answers, the ‘p’ ending with a pop sound as he says the word. “First were going to go over a few rules!” 

Lucy raises her eyebrow at him and puts on a small over the shoulder purse carrying some jewel and her keys. “Oh really now?”

Natsu nods enthusiastically with a serious look on his face. “Yeah, gotta make sure you follow them too. Remember, I won our bet.” He smirks and leans back on his elbows on the bed. 

Lucy flushes a little as her eyes can’t help but lock on to his muscles shifting as he leans back. She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes in fake annoyance. The dragon slayer smirks as he catches her heated looks.

“First,” Natsu holds up a single finger to stress his point. “No complaining. And I mean it. If you don’t like something, fine. But no whining about it.” 

Lucy scoffs. 

A second finger goes up. “Second, I get to pick all the rides, Ah ah! No way Lucy. Don’t argue. This is my reward for winning!” He commands as she opens her mouth to protest. 

Another finger goes up and Lucy’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. “Third, you have to ride every ride with me,” he holds back a laugh as Lucy’s he sees a flash of surprise and disappointment go across Lucy’s face. “No loops holes for you Luce.” He says knowing Lucy would have tried to get out of riding some rides if she could.   
Lucy huffs when a fourth finger joins its friends. “Number four, you have to do whatever I say,” Lucy can’t hold back a groan at that one. “If I say, ‘Lucy get us some water’ then you have to get us some water!” Natsu holds back a wide smile knowing she doesn’t like to be ordered around. 

Clenching her jaw Lucy stares angrily as his thumb joins the sucky rules party. “And lastly, the most important rule,” Lucy stills at his serious tone. “You have to hold my hand the whole time.” 

Natsu watches as confusion dances across Lucy’s face before she suddenly turns a nice shade of pink. It takes a lot of effort for him not to crack up at her reaction though. Teasing her being his favorite thing to do. 

Lucy tries to reel her embarrassment in, knowing he’d just make fun of her for it. She can just hear him saying ‘It’s just hand holding Lucy. Nothing special, no need to get screechy about it’. He had said earlier that hand holding was part of the bet....she just didn’t realize it would be the whole time. 

“Is that it then?” She asks, pretending her heart isn’t racing at the fifth and final rule. 

Natsu finally grins and hops off the bed. He looks down at her and feels a rumble of satisfaction bubble up within him at her defiant look. “That’s it! We’re here to have fun Luce,” He exclaims letting his eyes roam over Lucy’s form. 

Lucy, noticing his gaze fidgets with the strap of her purse. “What about how you got this room? This place has been booked for months!” 

The pink haired mage snorts and waves his hand in the air dismissively. “I helped out the guy who runs this place a long time ago, had an issue with a giant sand worm thing. He owed me big time so I decided to have him pay up.” 

Lucy blinked at him. “That’s...actually pretty devious and smart.” Natsu chuckles at her. 

“I learned it from you so....” He then laughs at her appalled face. “Now let’s go! We have a lot of rides to go on!” 

Lucy flushes when he hold out his hand to her once more and arches an eyebrow pointedly. She tentatively places her hand in his and swallows nervously when he once again threads their fingers together intimately. 

Grinning wide Natsu drags her to the door, ready to get this little show on the road. “Natsu!” Lucy sputters worriedly. “Do you have the room key?” 

Natsu’s smile widens as he pulls her excitedly down the hall, their door clicks shut. “Of course!” 

Lucy smiles in relief and lets herself be pulled to a new adventure. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She’s right of course. As soon as they put their items in a locker for safe keeping while they play, Natsu drags her off to the biggest and baddest of rides. It was the tallest ride there and dropped the fastest. He of course is antsy the whole way up, ready to get on the ride as quickly as possible. But even at 10am it was crowded with other thrill-seeking guests. 

Lucy sighs as they get close to the end. It’s a small section where they go forward instead of climbing up as they have been. The blonde tries not to think about how high up they are. She can feel Natsu bouncing from one foot to the other in anticipation. Suddenly his breath tickles her ear and she breathes in sharply through her nose. 

“This is exciting right? If only they’d move a little faster,” he growls against her ear. She knows him well enough to know he wouldn’t normally whisper something like that, usually he doesn’t care what others think of his impatience. Talking in her ear is on purpose. 

Lucy opens her mouth to reply when the group in front of her shifts suddenly. They had been loud the whole way up, knocking into each other and teasing each other. Now, one of them is pushed and she bumps into Lucy, causing her to stumble back. Natsu’s sturdy body stopping her fall. 

“Oi!” He snarls at them, hands gently holding Lucy’s hips. 

The girl flushed with embarrassment and bows her head saying she’s sorry. The others in her groups all sheepishly apologize and turn their backs on a Lucy and Natsu. 

Lucy feels Natsu’s chest rumble against her back. “It’s alright Natsu, it’s not like you haven’t ever done that before.” 

Natsu huffs at her and rolls his eyes. He knows she right. But that doesn’t mean he can’t be annoyed by someone else doing it. 

“Yo-you can let go now,” Lucy stutters as his rough hands squeeze her hips. She tries to walk forward but he follows her. 

Natsu smirks and sticks his nose in her hair. “Can’t have you stumbling again,” he inhales her scent and his eyes droop just a bit. Lucy’s scent calming his aggravation at the other people. 

Lucy begins to protest again when suddenly Natsu is shoving her forward, still pressed tightly to her back. “Natsu! Stop pushing!” 

“It’s not me! The people behind us were crowding me!” He snickers into her hair. It’s not really a lie. Mostly. The people behind him were getting close, although they weren’t shoving him or anything. But with this, Natsu has an excuse to stay close to Lucy. 

Lucy peeks around behind them and sees the people moving closer to Natsu’s back, filling the space they had just been in. The people in front of her are pretty close now too. She bites her lip and stares straight ahead as she feels the length of Natsu’s body pressed against her. 

A flush races through her and her heart hammers in her chest. “Well you don’t have to smother me.” She tries to wiggle his hands off her once more as her nerves get the better of her. 

Natsu chuckles and moves his hands. But instead of letting go, he wraps his arms around her, pulling Lucy even closer to him. “Kinda hard not to, there’s no space Lucy.” 

She swallows nervously as the heat of his body thoroughly warms the skin of her back. Lucy shivers as Natsu nuzzles her hair before letting his head drop down. Unconsciously she tilts her head to give him more room as he nuzzles into her neck. 

Lucy feels a soft rumble against her back and she gasps as Natsu’s lips glide lightly over her neck. Not quite kissing her, just sliding across her skin as he slowly nuzzles against her. 

Natsu smiles against her skin enjoying being wrapped up in her scent and feeling her shiver against him. He opens his eyes, not remembering when he’d closed the and stares down at her ample chest, he enjoys that her flush goes all the way down to her breasts. Movement catches his attention though as the people in front of them move forward. 

A smirk forms on his face as he presses his hips against Lucy’s plush ass, she squeaks, and he forces her to move forward a few paces. Natsu chuckles as he hears his name angrily whispered through clenched teeth and pulls away just slightly from the blonde.

Looking down he sees a deeper beautiful red flush painting her skin. Licking his lips he leans back down and whispers into her ear. “Don’t worry Lucy, we’re almost there.” A rumble leaves Natsu’s chest as she shivers against him again. 

Lucy feels hot. Too hot. Feeling Natsu’s hard muscles pressing against her sends waves of arousal through her. Trying to calm herself she breathes deeply through her nose, but it doesn’t help as all she can smell is smoke and a campfire, Natsu’s general scent, with a hint chlorine. 

The group in front of her moves forward again so as Lucy prepares herself to move she feels Natsu press against her backside for a second time as he pushes her several steps. She swallows as his arms squeeze her tighter against him. “Yo-you’re going to make me trip.” 

Natsu rolls his eyes. “We aren’t gonna trip weirdo. Besides stop worrying, we’re next!” He squeezes her again in excitement and chuckles against her neck as she wiggles against him in embarrassment. 

Lucy bites her lip and glances at her impending doom. She winces as the last girl in front of her sits down on the slide and proceeds to scream bloody murder the whole way down. Natsu cackles and releases Lucy. She stumbles a bit and presses herself against his chest as fear begins to creep up on her. 

“Don’t be scared Luce,” his grins against her ear, liking that she was pressed so tightly to him. “It’ll be awesome!” 

Lucy glares at the slide and hears people behind them beginning to complain. She squeaks as Natsu’s hands find her hips and he pushes her forward. “N-Natsu you g-go first!” She stutters. 

He snickers but keeps her moving forward. “Ladies first Lucy! You can’t back out now, a bet is a bet.” 

The blonde stumbles and shakes as she sits down at the top of the slide, the cool water slipping around her making her shiver. Lucys eyes widen at the drop and she reaches back to grab ahold of Natsu’s leg for support but her partner takes a step back causing her to miss. She slides accidentally and then the water is dragging her down. 

Lucy screams as she plummets and her heart races in terror. It’s so fast and before she knows it she’s splashing right into the pool at the bottom of the slide. Quickly she swims a little ways away and clenches her hand over her heart when her toes finally touch the bottom of the pool. Excitement races through her and she can’t help but smile.

Breathing heavily she turns as Natus yell of excitement catches her attention. She barely sees him as he slams into the water at the bottom of the slide, his joyful hollering cut off. Her heart rate, just starting to slow down, sky rockets when his pink head pops up right next to her, spraying her with water. 

“That was amazing!” Natsu shouts, a big grin spread across his face. 

Lucy splashes him a little and grins. “It wasn’t so bad,” she says. 

Which is true, now that it’s over she wouldn’t mind doing it again. Natsu laughs again and shakes his head like a dog. “Natsu stop that!” Lucy sputters and brings her arms up as water hits her face. 

Natsu snickers and sinks quickly under the water. He reaches out and grabs her around the waist. Lifting her up out of the water he carries her out of the pool, laughing as she yells and tries to wiggle out of his hold. Her breasts rub against his face and Natsu holds back the urge to lick them.

On dry land he loosens his hold and lets her body slide against his until her feet touch the ground. Lucy’s face is bright red and her hands clench into fists on his chest. “Let’s go on that one next!” He grins, pointing to another ride with his chin. 

Lucy looks to the ride in question and swallows. It’s a couples ride. Two people sitting on a tube race down the winding turns. Natsu shifts against her and Lucy shivers. Feeling embarrassment creeping up on her at their close proximity she pushes away from his chest. His arms fall away and she turns heading to their next ride. 

“Fine, but you have to sit in front.” She tells him. Hoping to spare herself from having him wrapped around her. 

“Sure!” Natsu grins at her body language and follows behind her. He notices some eyes following the blonde and glances down toward his partner. The grin falls from his face and a growl tries to force its way out, but he holds it down. Her bikini bottoms have ridden up and are wedged between her butt cheeks, showing off the lovely skin of her ass.

He sends a chilling glare to the men, they swiftly avert their eyes, and quickly closes the distance between himself and Lucy. Reaching out with both hands he snags the sides of her bikini bottoms, curling a finger into each side he slides his fingers down the curve of her ass and pulls at them. The material stretches and slides out of the crack of her ass, he grins as she stills and squeaks. Pulling back, he lets the material snap agains her ass. He lets out a satisfied huff as the material is once again covering her cheeks. 

“Nice wedgie there Luce,” he snickers as she turns around. Her face is a lovely red again. 

Lucy punches Natsu in the shoulder. “Why couldn’t you just tell me?” She yells. Her heart hammers in her chest. Lucy can still feel the glide of his fingers against her skin. 

He shrugs and gives her a heated smirk. “More fun this way. Now give me your hand so we can get to the next ride, the lines getting longer.” 

She stamps her foot and opens her mouth to yell at him when he sticks his hand out demandingly. Lucy glares at it and then back up at his face. 

“Hand, Luce.” He demands. 

Lucy growls at him. “I’m not done yelling at you. You can’t just stick your fingers into a girls bathing suit Natsu!” 

Natsu raises an eyebrow and wiggles his fingers. “A bet is a bet Lucy. Hand. Now.” 

She huffs and puts her hand in his. Natsu grins and slips their fingers together. “You were saying?” 

Lucy groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Natsu, you can’t just touch people like that!” 

He snorts and rolls his eyes at her. “It’s not that big of a deal Lucy, no need to get your panties in a bunch.” He snickers at his own joke and groans when she punches his shoulder again. “If I hadn’t those guys would have kept getting an eye full, so would everyone else for that matter.” He mutters knowing Lucy heard him by her shoulders tensing. 

Lucy glances around and sees several people staring at them. “You still could have just told me...” she tells him squeezing his hand. 

Natsu shrugs again, “Its just me Luce, no big deal.” He says and begins pulling her along as he makes his way to the other ride. “Come on, I wanna get there before the line gets any longer!” 

Lucy sighs and lets the tension leave her. There’s no point being hung up on it. It’s not like she really minded. Just....it’s new and he’s never done anything like this before. As they step in line she tries to stay behind Natsu, but the pinkette makes sure to drag her in front again. 

Much like the last ride Natsu clings into Lucy. He nuzzles her and makes shivers go up and down her spine every time his hips bump into her ass. His deeps rumbles aren’t helping either. Natsu hands find her hips and his thumb move gently over her skin making her shutter as her knees begin to weaken with every passing moment. She breathes a sigh of relief when it’s their turn and Natsu has to sit in front of her on the tube. 

That is, until his large, rough, and warm hands clamp onto her legs. Heat slams through her and she can’t help but clench her thighs around his waist. Natsu grips her tighter and glances back at her with a heated gaze. And then they’re speeding down the slide, both screaming in joy. 

The rest of the morning goes like this. They hold hands everywhere. Except for when they get in a line, Natsu seems to forget every ounce of personal space as his hands find some purchase on her skin. More than once Lucy lets out a quiet moan and Natsu follows it up with a rumble. By the time Natsu stomach growls letting them know it’s time for lunch, Lucy is a frustrated confused mess. 

After grabbing a few items from their locker, their shoes, some jewel, and Lucy’s sheer cover skirt to tie over her waist, they wonder around trying to decide what to eat. Lucy takes notice of the people around them. Many of them are small groups or families. But the majority of them seem to be couples. 

Natsus hand squeezes hers and she looks up to see him smiling happily down at her. She flushes and smiles back. He tells Lucy he spotted a good place to eat and tells her to go get them a table. 

Lucy sighs as he lets go of her hand. She lets it dangle uselessly at her aide as he shoves himself between the crowd of people to order some food. Once she has a table she sits and continues to people watch. The hair on the back of her neck stand as she realizes she’s also being watched. Glancing around she sees a group of people chatting, one of them has his eyes trained on her as he points her out to another person. 

Lucy glares, not enjoying the way the guys are staring at her. She likes attention, just not the “I’m Mavis’ gift to women and you better be honored with my attention” kind of stares. These guys are cocky. 

She jumps as a tray is slammed down on the table and Natsu’s body cuts off her view of the creeps. Lucy flushes as he settles with his thigh pressed tightly to hers. Normally they sit opposite each other. 

Oblivious to the creeps, Natsu begins divvying up the food. “Here, I also got you some pineapple. They said it was fresh!” He smiles and then begins scarfing down his lunch. 

Lucy smiles in exasperation and neatly eats her lunch. She’s almost done, Natsu has been for a while, when she feels him stiffen next to her. Lucy frowns as a low angry growl comes from Natsu. She leans forward to look at his face and sees his eyes locked on to the creepy men from before. 

“Natsu?” She asks trying to get his attention. She notices the men laughing to each other and sees Natsu tense as if ready to get up. Lucy grabs his arm and he growls loudly but doesn’t move his eyes from the men. “Natsu! What’s going on?” The blonde tries again to get his attention. 

Natsu ignores her. He clenches his fist and pours magic into it, fire swirls around his fist as he moves to stand. Lucy’s hand grips his other arm tighter and she uses it as leverage to pull him to her. His growl stutters as he becomes aware of her breasts against his arm and her voice saying his name. 

He turns his face to look at her and forces his growling to stop. Lucy’s eyes widen at the angry scowl he’s wearing. Natsu breathes in her scent and tries to calm his anger, not wanting to upset her further. 

Lucy rubs Natsu’s arm with her fingers, hoping to soothe him. “What happened?” She questions softly. 

The still angry dragon slayer swallows down another growl. “They were talking about you.” He grits out as he fights every instinct telling him to go beat the shit out of the assholes. 

At first he hadn’t been giving them too much attention. He’d seen them looking at her and Lucy’s glare, but it was a normal enough occurrence that he’s gotten mostly used to it. But once he had finished eating there wasn’t anything to distract him from hearing the garbage spewing from their mouths. Listening to them talk about what they’d do to her, especially after they got her away from him was aggravating as hell. But what set him off....‘The little blonde whore needs to be taught how to show respect’. 

Now that, that was worth killing them over. 

“Talking about me? What did they say?” Lucy asks but immediately regrets it when the flames on Natsu’s other hand intensify and he snarls. 

Natsu stands abruptly, dragging Lucy with him. He forces his flames to disappear before grabbing their tray. He shakes his arm loose of Lucy’s hold and instead grabs her hand tightly. 

Lucy winces at his strong hold as he pulls her behind him. He silently dumps the trash and places the used tray on the dirty trey pile before continuing to yank her along. The blonde stumbles a little at his speed and starts for feel a little irritated herself. 

“Natsu-“

“Let’s just forget it alright?” He snaps interrupting her. 

Lucy frowns and starts to slow down as they reach the lockers. Natsu drops her hand and unlocks their chosen locker, he shoves in his remaining jewel before just standing there. He breaths in and out heavily, his fists clenched at his sides. Lucy tentatively reaches her hands out and grabs one of his fists, she gently rubs his hand hoping to calm him.

Natsu stiffens and looks down at their hands. He lightly growls at himself knowing that he needs to calm down. Lucy sees him take in a deep breath before he slowly relaxes. His hand unclenches and he gently curls it around one of hers. 

“Let’s go swim for a little bit, I saw you eyeing the big pool earlier.” Natsu says softly still looking at their combined hands. 

Lucy smiles. “Sure!” She squeezes his hand and smiles brighter when he glances at her face. 

Natsu smiles a bit and slips his sandals back off. He lets go of Lucy’s hand. “Take your shoes off I’ll put ‘em away.” He tells her. 

She does and he bends done, Natsu grabs both pairs and puts them in the locker. Lucy unites her sheer cover skit and hands it to him, after he carefully puts that in, he locks the locker. 

Natsu is about to demand for her hand when she surprises him. Smiling sweetly Lucy dangles her hand out for him to grab. When he does, Lucy laces their fingers together. Natsu smiles, not yet back to his normal smile, at the blush dusting her cheeks. 

He squeezes her hand and they walk to the big pool. Lucy hopes she can bring Natsu’s spirits back up. It’s always more fun when he’s smiling. 

20 minutes later she’s ready to kill him. It seems the little splash in the pool was just the trick to get Natsu back to his usual antics. Well, the new usual. The ignoring her personal space and making her flush with want usual. She lost count of how many times he’s yanked her under the water before ‘helping’ her back to the surface. Helping by running his hands along her body, mindful not to touch certain places like her breasts or between her legs. But he’s come pretty damn close. 

Currently she’s in acting revenge. She’s pressing down on his shoulders holding him underneath the water. Lucy laughs evilly. 

She chokes though when his hand and arm sneak between her legs. She tries to clamp her thighs together but it’s too late. Her crotch is sitting directly on his chiseled bicep and Lucy yelps as it firmly presses against her core, and flexes. 

She squeals as he lifts her up suddenly, a flush running through her at the movement of his muscle against her core. Then Lucy loses her balance. 

Natsu breaks the surface cackling as she falls back and into the water causing a big splash from her flailing. As much as he was enjoying her center pressed against him, Natsu does need air. He keeps himself afloat and reaches for Lucy, grinning with an idea. 

Lucy’s eyes widen as warm fingers wrap around her ankle. Knowingly she closes her eyes and pinches her nose just before she’s yanked fast through the water. Her core hits something warm and solid before she tries to claw her way to the surface. 

Natsu wraps his hands around her small back and helps her sit up. Lucy gasps and tries to wipe the water from her eyes while he cradles her against his body. The dragon slayer smirks to himself. When he had yanked her to him Lucy had instinctively wrapped her wonderful legs around his waist. Tightly.

He licks his lips as she stills in his hold, realization dawning on her. Natsu drags his hands down her back and pulls her in tighter. Lucy shivers in his arms and her hands land on Natsu’s shoulders. Her legs tighten around him as heat races through her.

She flushes as his body presses close, rubbing her center. Her breath catches as she meets his dark heated eyes. Lucy flexes her fingers and digs them into his skin when he presses purposefully against her, sending a wave of need through her to her core making it pulse with want. 

A gasp leaves her lips as his warm hands sneak down and cup her ass, squeezing gently. She shivers as his smile turns a little feral and he leans in. 

Natsu brushes his nose with Lucy’s and rumbles as her fast breathing makes her covered breasts rub against his chest. He snarls and just as he’s about to flick his tongue out to taste her lips something bumps hard into his back, sending them both into the water again. 

Roaring he breaches the surface ready to rip apart whoever interrupted them. He freezes though when he sees its just a few kids playing with a blow up tube. They smile and say they’re sorry before paddling away. 

Groaning he turns himself in the water only to find that Lucy is no where to be seen. His eyes widen just as soft fingers grab his leg and he’s pulled under. When he comes back up Lucy is laughing at him. 

He grins. Lucy screams and giggles as his hands find her and being tickling her. Some how she ends up with her back to his chest as his sneaky fingers poke and prod her. 

“I-I give!” She gasps head tilted back to rest in his shoulder. Natsu chuckles and tickles her again. 

“You sure? Seems like you haven’t had enough to me,” he snickers as she squeals and wiggles in his hold. His laughter and tickling fall off though when her ass rubs once over his semi hard cock making him bite his lip and drop his forehead to her shoulder. She doesn’t see to notice thankfully. 

Lucy relaxes and leans back against Natsu’s chest as he FINALLY stops torturing her. She smiles enjoying being close to him. 

“Hey Lucy,” he rasps. “Wanna go play some games?” 

“What games?” She asks lightly tracing a pattern over the skin of his arm, he has one securely wrapped around her just under her breasts. 

“I saw some games while we were looking for food, they’ve got prizes and stuff.” He explains slowly swimming them back to the shallows. 

Lucy smiles. “Sure!” 

Natsu squeezes her and slowly lets her go. He needs to cool down a little before they get out, can’t be sporting a hard on in a family friendly place. He swims a few circles around Lucy, splashing her before they finally get out of the pool. Natsu uses his magic to dry himself. 

He grins when he hears Lucy mumble to herself, complaining about his luck, wishing she could auto dry. Natsu knows he could dry her off, but instead stands back and watches as she dries herself. He enjoys the way she runs the towel up and down her legs the most. 

Lucy flushes. She’s very aware of Natsu staring at her. Normally she’d be a little quicker about drying herself off. But the blonde bites her lip and takes her time. Enjoying the way his eyes roam her body as she slides the towel over her skin. 

When she’s finished she pats her hair with the towel. 

“Done?” Natsu rumbles arms crossed over his chest. 

Lucy licks her lip and smiles. “Yep!” 

Natsu almost goes back on his plans. He wants nothing more that to pull her to his chest and taste her lips for himself. But he will wait. 

“Good, I’m all fired up to win some prizes!” He grins, making a fist with one hand he slams it into the palm of his other to show his excitement. “Let’s go!” He takes her hand and pulls her along once again.

Lucy laughs when they get to the games, Natsu of course picking the test of strength first. He’s disappointed when he wins because the prize is just a free snow cone. 

Next they play a few simple games. Ring toss, darts, hitting a target with a squirt gun, and this one game where you roll balls into holes. Certain holes had higher points than the others. She was especially good at that one. They were winning tickets to use to buy prizes, so far they had one most every game, their competitive nature coming out to play.

The darts game was interesting. Natsu decided they HAD to do that one together. So he stood behind her, plastered to her of course, and they tossed the darts together. He held her close and Lucy had openly shivered when his lips brushed her ear.

It wasn’t until they are quietly walking along, sharing Natsu’s free cherry snow cone, that she realizes something. Natsu isn’t yanking her around to play more games like she thought he would. Instead he’s lazily walking next to her with a relaxed smile on his face. Not a care in the world. 

Not just that, she’s holding a pink stuffed dragon with a heart between its paws. The one he picked out just for her with their ticket earnings. Lucy’s heart speeds up as she looks around. There are families and groups of friends everywhere. But then her eyes land on a couple, the guy handing his boyfriend a little lion with a rose in its mouth. The men walk happily along hand in hand also sharing a mostly melted snow cone. 

Lucy bites her lip and glances up at Natsu. His head is tipped back as he swallows the rest of the red snow cone. 

“Hey Natsu,” Lucy says watching as he glances around for a trash bin. 

“Sup?” He asks leading them to a bin. 

The blonde breathes in deeply gathering her courage. “Is this...a date?” She asks shakily as he drops the cup into the bin. Natsu stills and Lucy feels a slight spike of fear that she’s just said something stupid. 

Natsu slowly turns and gives her a look before smiling roguishly. “You just now noticed?” 

Lucy gapes at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? I know this was a very long chapter…..Its kind of a filler chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, it got away from me over the last few weeks. The next chapter is going to be the final and that well…final! It will have the Smut in it. This fic was supposed to be shorter but you know how it goes…….Just know, Natsu is done holding back now that Lucy knows this is a date. *wink wink*.
> 
> As for me, I’m sorry its slow going. I have a very stressful job and a strange injury to my hand that prevents me from doing as much work as I want to on this fic. But I’m still going! I still have plans! Anyway, please tell me what you think. Also, you can find out any updates on my  
>  Tumblr: keyvan-firedrake because that’s where I put up all my stuff/updates.   
> I have some more plans for fics after this so I do need to get this done soon! XD Thanks for reading and I do hope this isn’t disappointing. If it is, its okay to let me know so I can improve in the future. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I’m planning on adding a second chapter to this maybe a third depending. One of the chapters will be in Natsus POV! To gain some insight as to what’s going on up there.
> 
> I wrote this literally while falling asleep so I hope I don’t have a ton to edit tomorrow. Oh well XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! I would like any feed back to help improve. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr I’m Keyvan-firedrake!


End file.
